


Baby You're A Firework

by flowerfan



Series: Something's Begun - 2016 Klaine Summer Challenge [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Early!Klaine, Fluff, M/M, happiness, klainesummerchallenge2016, not actually real fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>This is a series of canon-compliant fics for the 2016 Klaine Summer Challenge; each will feature a summery song, and focus on the summer between Seasons 2 and 3.  Thanks as always to my beta, perry_avenue.  This week's prompt is Fireworks.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>In this story, Kurt and Blaine consider making some fireworks of their own.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby You're A Firework

Kurt sat back in his chair at the Lima Bean, smiling softly to himself as he watched Blaine get their drinks. Blaine was wearing a red polo which pulled attractively over his arms and chest. No doubt about it, his boyfriend looked good in red. Better than in that stuffy Warbler jacket. 

Blaine twisted to grab a stirrer from the other side of the counter, and Kurt couldn’t help but note how his back muscles shifted under his shirt, hinting at how toned they were. A hypothesis that had been confirmed last week, at Brittany’s pool party, when Kurt had the chance to explore Blaine’s lovely back in great detail under cover of putting on sunscreen. Not that anyone was really fooled by the excuse, but it had worked, so he wasn’t going to question it.

Blaine met his eyes as he headed back to the table, and Kurt tried to draw his thoughts away from wishing he had had more time to explore Blaine’s skin that day, preferably somewhere more private than in Brittany’s backyard with most of the Glee club present.

“So, the fourth?” Blaine’s question successfully interrupted his musings. 

“What about it?”

Blaine grinned. “I have the day off. The whole day.”

“Are you serious? I thought Kings Island did a huge fourth of July thing.”

“They do. They’re just going to do it without me.”

“However did you manage that?”

Blaine smirked. “I may have promised my manager I’d sing at her daughter’s Bat Mitzvah this fall.”

Kurt laughed. “Now that, I have to see.”

“Oh, you will. You’re coming with me. And as many of the Warblers and New Directions as I can rope into it.”

Kurt tapped his fingers on the table, pretending to be annoyed, but he couldn’t keep it up for long. “That actually sounds like fun. We could use a gig where people don’t throw things at us.” 

Blaine laughed, his eyes crinkling at the edges. “So, what do you normally do for the fourth? I know Lima has that concert down by the park, and fireworks. Rachel posted about it. Do you want to go with me?”

“Not really?” The words were out before Kurt could stop them, and he saw confusion spread across Blaine’s face. “I mean, I definitely want to do something with you. Just maybe not that.”

Blaine tilted his head at Kurt, still confused. “Okay. Why not?”

Kurt reached for the sugar packets Blaine had brought to the table, and started stacking them neatly in a pile. “Well, we saw fireworks already this summer, when I came to see your show at Kings Island. I’m tired of them.”

“Tired of fireworks?” 

Kurt glanced up. Blaine was so sincere sometimes, it was hard to know how to deal with him. If he told Blaine that yes, he really was tired of fireworks, because beautiful colors and gorgeous explosions were just not his thing, he would nod and accept it. But lying – even about something this meaningless – didn’t seem like a good idea.

“I’m not tired of fireworks. But maybe… of people? Crowds, and people looking at us… I was kind of hoping that our next date could be more, well, private.” Kurt kept his gaze firmly affixed to the table, and hoped that he wasn’t bright red. But at least he said it.

“I’d like that too,” Blaine breathed out, and when Kurt looked up, there was nothing but a soft excitement in Blaine’s eyes. 

“You don’t think I’m silly?”

Blaine’s mouth dropped open for a moment, then he reached out and grabbed Kurt’s hand, nearly knocking over his coffee. “Um, you just said you wanted to spend time with me in private, right? Why would that be silly?”

Kurt shrugged helplessly. This whole thing made him so embarrassed, he was never sure what was part of his general embarrassment about the thought of being close to Blaine in _that_ way, or something specific to an actual occasion. 

“It’s not silly,” Blaine confirmed. “I’d love to spend some time alone with you.”

Kurt suddenly hoped he hadn’t given Blaine the wrong impression. “Not that I’m saying we should – do – you know – anything physical. Just that…” he trailed off, almost pulling his hand out of Blaine’s, but Blaine held on.

“Of course not. That isn’t even what I thought you meant.”

“It’s not?”

Blaine shook his head. “Most of the time when we’re together we’re out in public, and most of those times, we’ve got friends and family taking our attention, too. And that’s great – I love spending time with your friends, and the Warblers adore seeing you, and my mom thinks you’re the best thing ever to happen to me-”

“She does?” Kurt interrupted. He had no idea. Pam seemed the type to be friendly to everyone – just like Blaine.

“Um, yeah? Anyway,” Blaine continued, “I think it’s a good idea for us to have times together that are just us. To, you know, keep getting to know each other better.” He blushed. “Not just physically, or whatever. Just as us.”

Kurt breathed out a long sigh, and then gave Blaine’s hand a squeeze. “I knew there was a reason I waited for you to get your act together.” 

The afternoon of the fourth Kurt prepared a picnic in his backyard, a delicious spread of foods he hoped would impress Blaine, although he had to admit Blaine spent more time looking at him than at the hors d’oeuvres. Which was really not a problem. They relaxed in the shade, Kurt’s head on Blaine’s stomach, Blaine running his fingers through Kurt’s hair. It felt marvelous. 

Kurt could hear Blaine softly singing along to his new favorite Katy Perry song. “Baby you’re a firework, come on let your colors burst…” It was nice. Kurt closed his eyes and let himself drift.

“Hey, are you asleep?” Blaine asked gently, shifting a little to try to see Kurt’s face.

“Mmm, not really. Just relaxed.”

Blaine smiled and lay back. “That’s good.”

“It is.” Kurt turned so that he was looking up at Blaine – the bottom of his chin, for the most part, until Blaine propped himself up on his elbows to meet his gaze. “Were you about to ask me something?”

Blaine slid his hand down through Kurt’s hair again, letting it rest on his cheek, but didn’t respond. 

“Are you suddenly feeling shy, Mr. Anderson?”

Blaine curled forward and pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Maybe a little. Mostly just wondering how I got so lucky.”

Kurt felt a warmth spread inside his chest that had nothing to do with the 80 degree weather. He sat up, and held out a hand to tug Blaine upright as well. “What do you say we clean this up? There’s an air conditioned room and a couch with our names on it right inside that door.”

Blaine smiled and blushed. “Sounds like a plan.”

They didn’t waste any time getting all the leftovers put away and the dishes in the dishwasher. No one else was home, and they had the house to themselves. With hardly a word spoken, they wound up on the couch, pressed together, hands in each other’s hair, kissing like their lives depended on it.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, still clutching at each other. Blaine’s eyes were wide and his mouth cherry red, and he grinned widely at Kurt. “This was an awesome idea,” he said giddily. “Definitely better than the park.”

Kurt nodded and ran his fingers down the front of Blaine’s chest, making him shiver. He bit his lip and raised his eyes back to Blaine, who seemed to be having some trouble breathing. “Leave it to me. We’ll make our own fireworks.”


End file.
